


搞点点黄

by ctrlalt



Category: H.O.T. (Band)
Genre: M/M, 佑猴 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlalt/pseuds/ctrlalt
Summary: 安胜浩因为压力在三辑制作期间情绪崩溃，郁郁寡欢，影响到身体，导致厌食暴瘦。抽屉几人以及亲近的工作人员都非常担心。跟他同住的张佑赫随时相伴，陪着安胜浩在家休养，为此相当长的时间都没有回家看望母亲。安胜浩因为自己的个人状态给身边人带来了不便，心情难安，为此生出了退团回美国的想法。这个时候，是团员的鼓励，特别是张佑赫的体贴安慰才让他逐渐打开心房，逐渐恢复起来。安胜浩和张佑赫的关系通过这段经历突飞猛进，那种亲近感众人可见，于是逐渐在FANS中形成了tonhyuk群体。他门俩人最初都有恋人，有意思的是结果都被劈腿失恋。安胜浩目睹张佑赫用力一甩震裂了冰箱门，张佑赫看着安胜浩被分手回家大哭。各种奇妙的相同经历使得这两位男孩由生疏到亲密。终于在三辑发表获得巨大成功后的当年，tonhyuk real了。以上是西皮脑洞
Relationships: 安胜浩/张佑赫





	搞点点黄

**Author's Note:**

> 安胜浩因为压力在三辑制作期间情绪崩溃，郁郁寡欢，影响到身体，导致厌食暴瘦。  
> 抽屉几人以及亲近的工作人员都非常担心。  
> 跟他同住的张佑赫随时相伴，陪着安胜浩在家休养，为此相当长的时间都没有回家看望母亲。
> 
> 安胜浩因为自己的个人状态给身边人带来了不便，心情难安，为此生出了退团回美国的想法。  
> 这个时候，是团员的鼓励，特别是张佑赫的体贴安慰才让他逐渐打开心房，逐渐恢复起来。
> 
> 安胜浩和张佑赫的关系通过这段经历突飞猛进，那种亲近感众人可见，于是逐渐在FANS中  
> 形成了tonhyuk群体。  
> 他门俩人最初都有恋人，有意思的是结果都被劈腿失恋。  
> 安胜浩目睹张佑赫用力一甩震裂了冰箱门，张佑赫看着安胜浩被分手回家大哭。  
> 各种奇妙的相同经历使得这两位男孩由生疏到亲密。  
> 终于在三辑发表获得巨大成功后的当年，tonhyuk real了。
> 
> 以上是西皮脑洞

下是搞黄正文

每一对新手小情侣要想有进一步的亲密行为，无法避免的是先查资料——男同性恋性行为。

在通过宿舍电脑正确学习到了新知识后，安胜浩和张佑赫迫不及待想实践一下。

男性用的润滑油比较难弄到，但是保险套并不难。多拆几个保险套可以导出不少的量。

同住的经纪人有自己的生活圈，在没有活动的日子里并不会经常在宿舍住。

于是，在东风齐备的，在东风齐备的夜里。该发生的都将发生。

安胜浩对于自己在下面是有准备的，按他矜持保守的两性观，过于刺激的性交方式实在超出他能接受的范围，男性之间的亲密行为他自觉自己还是被动为妙，否则可能无法顺利进行。

但是即使铺垫了如此的心态，看到的心态，看到张佑赫兴致勃勃且理所当然边看网页边对他说做的时候我会怎样怎样你就不要怎样怎样，深感到自己男性自尊被狠狠挫伤。

于是俩人爆发了一次为什么不是你在下面的短小争吵。

决定以游戏定输赢。

而安胜浩也以保有自己尊严的方式输掉了比赛，得体的下坡。

上床也不是脱了衣服就来干的。

需要氛围，需要情绪的引导。

虽然两个男孩是这方面的新手，但是各自洗完澡后喝杯红酒的情趣还是不可少的。

初夜选在张佑赫的房间，因为安胜浩一点都不想处理事后现场。恋人的房间也相当于自己的一样没有不习惯，而且搞乱了可以没有一点负担不用善后，这就是可可爱爱的安胜浩的想法。

张佑赫拉开椅子膝盖抵着床沿坐着，这个年纪他酒量比不上安胜浩，所以红酒意思意思抿了一嘴。他单手支着酒杯，另一只手划着床单，想看安胜浩又害羞想笑的神情。

安胜浩盘腿坐张佑赫床上，松松靠着身后叠成一团的软绵绵的被子。

已经是夜凉的秋季，安胜浩穿上了长袖的蓝白格子睡衣裤，上身还贴身穿着白T。为了今夜他衡量很久才决定尽量按平时来。过于隆重感觉可能更紧张和奇怪。但双子男孩的完美主义小心机让他在衣领下的肩窝洒了新买的香水。不管是扯开衣领还是往上推衣物都能达到perfect效果。

安胜浩一口喝完手中的酒，嘀咕说味道还不错，俯下腰要去捞地板上的酒瓶。

张佑赫扣住他的手臂，皱眉，有点恼怒于安胜浩的主次不分。

安胜浩不是不紧张，但想做什么却被阻止让他本能逆反。

他瞪张佑赫一眼，反手甩开，往后一靠说你又不说话又不让喝酒，什么意思嘛。

张佑赫一贯是说不赢安胜浩，以前还可以黑脸吓唬他，现在关系不一样了，热恋的情侣可以采用的方法多了去了。

比如，他摸上了安胜浩交叠在一起的赤裸脚背，哄着他说你喝掉我杯子里的。

小心眼的同性恋人感受脚上的温热手掌，脸爆红，故作镇定接过男朋友的酒杯，腿也不敢动，脸也不敢看，偏过头一点点倒进嘴里。

张佑赫等着实际非常害羞的男友磨蹭蹭抿完一口量的红酒，他把恋人盘屈的腿扳直放到自己大腿上，裤腿撩到膝盖两只手一上一下按揉恋人的小腿。

安胜浩注视着眼前这个男孩，心口满溢着爱意，他是被张佑赫爱着，天荒地老日月恒久，所有在他的成长幻想中憧憬的爱情的模样在这一刻这一瞬间他找到了答案，他在凡尘俗世中荒凉的肉身被对方找到，他在孤寂中反复的内心被拥抱。可以不需要再假装，也不要躲藏，原来我一直在等待着你。

张佑赫不是有耐心的人，平时待人也符合二十岁青年的直爽特色。身边人怕他也信赖他。

这样的男人能沉下心细致地照顾他人，那必定是他极为珍视的对象。

何时发现自己对安胜浩有复杂感情的呢。是某天安胜浩在他房间玩游戏输了后赖皮不走，他也没真心赶，于是单人床上又睡了两个人。睡意朦胧的安胜浩就像他房间里摆着的毛绒玩偶一样安静暖和，还有香味。本来两人背对着侧睡，然后变成了相对的姿势。安胜浩睡觉会往被子里滑，所以张佑赫低头就是他的毛茸茸的头顶。想摸呀。张佑赫在黑暗中等了好一会儿，确认安胜浩睡着了，他轻轻挪动手臂半环住安胜浩，睡着的男孩没有反应，然后张佑赫慢慢加重直到手臂自然落在男孩肩膀和后脑，贴着床单的手掌缓缓捏成半拳状。

装置了隔音材料更显安静，仿佛小小世界中唯有他和他。张佑赫没有闭眼，他盯着虚无的黑暗，墙面立着一颗颗小小的黑洞，物理课上学过，黑洞扭曲一切光线，看上去像是一个平面，但可以吞噬身边的一切，哪怕隔着遥远光年，黑洞也牵引着物质向它涌来。在那个夜晚，张佑赫明白了最初的宿命——遇见然后倾覆一切的爱情。

张佑赫捏了好一会儿，看安胜浩情绪缓下来就拿过他手上的酒杯，把酒瓶这些要拿出房间，安胜浩倒在床上脸埋在枕头上闷声闷气地说给我那杯水，我渴了。然后伴随着开门声听到张佑赫不耐烦的啧一声。他提溜一下坐起，刻意整理过的刘海乱成几缕，粉扑扑的青春洋溢的脸上写着你敢啧我。

门虚掩着，哪怕宿舍里只有他们俩个人，张佑赫依然提着心。

冲洗酒杯，冰凉的冷水落入手掌，他长吁一口气。谈恋爱时的甜蜜固然很忘我，但是在这斑斓的光景中，各种不确定和伤害的隐忧时不时一闪而过，张佑赫不是不害怕。

只是，他把酒杯放进橱柜，擦拭手上的水，他更害怕因为自己的退缩失去他的爱人。

他想给安胜浩幸福。

张佑赫端着水，在漏出一线灯光的房门前站住，他问自己，现在退后还来得及，你要回去吗。

啪，他推开门从黑暗走进温暖的亮光中，走近他的安胜浩，我已经没有路可以退，只要我还爱他，只要他还爱我。


End file.
